


A Pleasant Change

by LegacyOfTheBeast



Series: Truly Timeless [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU-Modern World, AU-soul mates, F/F, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyOfTheBeast/pseuds/LegacyOfTheBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truly Timeless from Ruby's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Change

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry such a short work took so long. Honestly this AU has already run dry for me, so this is the last work I intend to write for it.

I was pondering the best way to meet as many people as possible as quickly as possible; after all, I don’t want to be Unaging for long, now that I’m eighteen. I had narrowed the options down to politician, evil overlord, or master grifter. Not entirely sure which is worse. An extraordinarily familiar smell happened to derail this particular train of thought; the pizza Yang ordered had finally arrived. “Rubes! Pizza’s here!” she shouted as I was already halfway down the stairs.

Maybe being Unaging wouldn’t be so bad, after all, I could eat as much pizza and cookies as I could fit in my mouth and never get fat. Silver linings.

Then it hit me, delivering pizzas would let me meet hundreds of people, and no soulmate of mine is going to not eat pizza. Sure it might not be the most glamorous of jobs, but it pays money, lets me meet people, AND I get to work with pizza! Sounds perfect!

***Two Years Later***

If I never see another pizza again, it will be too soon.

No, I guess that’s misleading. If I never see another pizza that I can’t eat, it will be too soon. Much better. Still, a job in customer service is most certainly not for me. I am ashamed to enjoy the same food as some of the people. Fuck Cardin. And his toadies.

Still, I’ve met some awesome people, like this one guy with a sloth for a pet, and my coworkers are the reason I haven’t gone entirely insane, so it hasn’t been all bad. I really owe Cinder, my boss, for all that she’s done for me. Still, I gotta say goodbye to this job soon. As nice as it would be to stay with these guys forever, most of them have soulmates. Cin says her girlfriend owns a coffee shop that sounds like the perfect place to work. Maybe I should ask her to put in a good word for me. I’ll ask her when I get back.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

After a pause, the door opens to reveal a pretty white-haired woman. Actually, her whole ensemble is white. She seems oddly distracted, like she wasn’t expecting me. Probably the eyes.

“Ahem”  
“Ah, sorry. It’s just...” I get this next question all too often.  
“Yes, my eyes are really silver.”  
“What, ah, yeah, ah...” She may actually be more socially inept than I am.  
“Anyway, I have a medium cheese lover’s for a ‘Ms. Schnee.’ Is that you?”  
“Ah, yes, and, ah, call me Weiss” No, wait, that was actually coherent. Nevermind  
“Right. Well, Weiss, the pizza will be 6.53 after tax.”  
“Yeah, ah, here’s my card and...” Once again trailing off. If she wasn’t so cute, I’d be getting pretty impatient right about now. Is that a scar over her eye? How did she get that? Oh, right, my job.  
“Thanks, now just sign here... Ok, and don’t forget to fill out the online survey. My name is Ruby Rose, and I hope we have delivered as promised.” I need to evacuate before I screw something up.

***Three Days Later***

I actually had to trim my nails this morning. 

I wonder who it was.

Not Jaune, he’s like my only regular, and most of my other customers look thirtysomething. Maybe it was the redhead, Penny. She seemed nice enough... Just, no, maybe not... but maybe...

“Ruby, one of Em’s girls is calling for you. Weiss, I think it was.”

Thats one mystery solved. The job at Em’s coffee shop is looking better each day. Maybe my luck is turning around for once...

“She seems pissed, wants to know where you’ve been these past twenty years. What did you do to her?”

Or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Get back here! I'm not done with you yet. In fact, I already have two more works in the oven. The first one will be called "The Colors between White and Black" and will, as the name suggests, be Blake/Weiss. You can expect this one to drop sometime in the Summer. The Story after that is going to be a much larger, more in-depth work, with multiple chapters and everything. Also, if you didn't catch the Scattered Petals reference, go read it now. Seriously, VagueJester's work is incredible and should not be missed by any Whiterose fan. It's on this site, so you have literally no excuse.
> 
> ***MAJOR CHANGE***  
> After a few sleepless nights and far too much downtime, I am pleased to announce that Colors will be coming out much earlier than planned. I am aiming for V-Day, but no promises.


End file.
